Night Of Flaming Terror
by Sakashi uchiha
Summary: People dieing infront of a school. No one has a clue why, but they do now that no one is safe from the creatures that wont to kill everyone. Who will kill them and how?


One stormy day when the school had to go on. Without something happening, it happened. People screaming for help dieing one by one. With no way to get out. One person came out alive. And for all the rest of the people inside, they had all died with there bodies tore to pieces. Shards of glass lay on the ground with gallons of human blood.

Four days later, Sakashi was running to get home and his sister, TK, was running to catch up with him. When the turned the corner, they stopped in front of the school they had gone to 4 days before the accident.

"Brother, I don't won't to be here. It's scary from what happened that day," said TK.

"It's ok TK. All we are doing today is going home. I don't think anyone wants to go into that school. From what happened that day. It would be a waste to try to make that school the way it was. It would take years. Plus you were the only on that made it out in the first place," said Sakashi.

"Don't remind me," said TK.

"Alright, but I want to now why you were the only one to come out and not anyone else. It doesn't make sense. I would think some teachers would have come out. But you came out alone with out a scratch on you," said Sakashi.

"Can we stop talking about it? It's making me…" she trailed off and was looking like she had something to hide. And only she could tell unless some one new what happened that day.

"I want to take you and everyone else in there in two days tops. And make an investigation. I would like to now what you saw and what happened to the other people," Sakashi said.

"But it's Halloween in two days. And we always do things that we want to do," TK went on" and I wonted to go out with a friend and talk to them. On where we are going to school?"

They walked home without saying anything to each other. And what Sakashi had planed wasn't going to happen. Because TK always gets her way and never has to do anything. I wish I could find out what happened to all the people that where in school that day, Sakashi thought, but I want to now so bad. I think me and Jordan will follow TK to her friends house to find out if she really is going there. And if she isn't, I will have to ask her one thing and if it's true I will have to do something about it.

They ate supper and went to bed; TK didn't say anything all night. So it was a good night….for now.

When he woke up, he turned on the news and watched.

"Today's news is about the school killing. We are not sure what killed everyone. But we do now that only one person came out. And the police want to keep them out of this. They say that they came out and weren't looking human for a minute. But then she, yes it is a she, fell to the ground and the police took her to the nearest hospital. And still till today the police don't want anything else to get out about the school killing. This is channel 7 news."

Sakashi turned of the TV and walked into the kitchen. When he got out there, only his mother was there and TK was no where to be seen.

"Mom where's TK?" asked Sakashi suspiciously.

"She asked to go to a friend's house for the week. And I don't now which friend's house she is at."

"Ok then, If I happen to find her should I tell her to call you?"

"Yes"

Sakashi left to find his friends. He turned the corner to the abandoned school. And something was in there. He didn't get to see what it was. But it was huge and it was nothing to nice to look at in the window. He ran to the park and found Jordan, Damien, Natalie, Brittany, and James where all playing poker.

"Playing Poker again," said Sakashi.

"Yes. We were waiting for you so we started a game of poker and Natalie has been wining all the game so far," Jordan explained in a defeated tone.

"Ok, but I want to talk to you about something?" asked Sakashi.

"What is it now? Let me guess, you want to do some swordsmanship and hurt yourself again," ask Natalie.

"Maybe, but I will do that some other time," Sakashi explained what happened yesterday and where TK went.  
"Maybe we should find out what is in the school. That might lead us to a clue," said James.

"Ok then, we can go and see. But if we find anything out of the ordinary than we are going to find out what made it that way," Brittany said in a mean tone.

The next day, Sakashi woke up and turned on the news again. Waiting for them to say something about the school.

"Breaking news"

"A mall was attacked by what looks to be some sort of monsters. But we couldn't get the tape for you we did get a voice recording. I hope we will see what their faces look like soon. Because some of the children that went to that school that was attacked looks like these things might have done what happened. That's all for the news for today."

Sakashi ran out the door and was at Jordan's house in 5 minutes. Jordan came to the door.

"Did you see the news?" asked Jordan.

"Yes. I now right where those monsters like to go when they want to get away. But, I will tell you about that later. Is everyone else here?" ask Sakashi.

"No. No one has shown up yet. They said they would be here in five minutes. But it's been more than five minutes," Jordan went on "I think we should just go and pick them up."

"Alright, but bring your katana. I don't want to lose anyone in that school," Sakashi said.

"Ok. Be right back with it. And then we can go," Jordan said before he took of up stairs.

After about five minutes of waiting, Jordan came down and attached to his waist was his katana.

"Where's yours?" Jordan asked

"Left them at home," Sakashi answered "We can pick them up when we go to get James and Natalie."

The two friends set of to get Brittany, sense it was on the way back to Sakashi's house. Jordan knocked on the door and Brittany answered.

"Yes, Jordan," Brittany said in a frightened voice "What do you want now Jordan?"

"Me and Sakashi came to get you for what was planned today," Jordan explained "We are all going to have to bring our katana. But, Sakashi is bringing all of his because he wants to."

"Ok, but if I get arrested for this. It's on your head"

"Fine. But can we hurry. It's almost noon and we still haven't got everyone else."

"Ok, keep your pants on."

Brittany got her sword and was off to get the others. When the came to Sakashi's house. Sakashi came out with not one, not two, but three swords.

"Do you really need all of them"

"Yes. I have practiced enough to know what to do when they all get ripped out of my hands. How about if you try to get my swords away from me, Jordan."

"Fine I will"

Jordan had pulled out his sword before he did. Sakashi had already pulled two of his swords out and was ready for any kind of attack.

"Stop. Save your energy for the abandoned school. We might find what killed all the people that were in there and what happened to the people in the mall."

Right when they put there swords away. Natalie and James came and where staring with horror in there eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We just went by the school and I don't think we will get in easily."

"Why?"

"The school is looking more and more frightening. So, we brought our katana and these katana's are very sharp."

"Ok then. We can go to the school now. If that's ok with you guy's?"

"Let's go!"

When they got to the school, Natalie and James where right it would be hard to get in.

"What happened here? I don't remember seeing all of this here."

All around on the ground was not just shards of glass and gallons of blood from the attack from the school. Now the people that were missing from the mall were ripped into fragments. They didn't look like humans anymore. The looked like something you put on a hook at a skinning factory.

"I want to find out what happened to all of these people now. Let's go in."

"Alright, but I am not going to like this."

The friends walked up to the school, when something ran by the window on the third floor.

"What was that?"

"Probably what killed all these people?"

Every one of them pulled out there katana's and put them in a ready stance. Jordan walked up to the door and opened it.

It was dark and cold and blood was smeared all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. Nothing looked like it did. And something was staring at them in the far back with great big eyes, the size of baseballs. And made a horrible scream.

Sakashi ran in and had no fear of the creature. Natalie, James, and Jordan were right behind them. But Brittany had just disappeared.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She was rate behind me."

"We will look for her in a minute. We need to kill that creature."

"Ok."

When they all stopped to look for it, it wasn't around the corner, it was rate behind them.

It was 10 feet tall with 3 foot long claws and 5 inch long teeth. It had gray scaly skin, with big red eyes. With its 5 foot long arm pulled back it swung at them.

They all ducked in time to hear a scream that sounded like metal scratching glass, coming from somewhere in the building.

"That was Brittany!"

"Follow that sound!"

Natalie ran for the door that was closest and Natalie stopped died in her tracks. Jordan got around her and found out what she stopped for, right in front of her, Brittany lay died. Sakashi walked up to her and found out that she died fighting. And she had written a note to him. It said:

I am sorry for not following you. But when a creature popped right in front of me. I couldn't stop to tell you about it. It came at me and I failed to stop it. There are three creatures total. And I don't want to stop you. So please beat them and avenge my death. And don't take anything from by body. I died happy to fight along side of you. Just don't die. That's all I ask.

"I want forget about you and what you sacrificed. Now let's go and kill them before they try to kill anyone else," Sakashi said very low because of his anger.

"Don't go over board on your anger Sakashi. We already have seen you get angry once. And I don't ever want to verse that side ever again. I nearly didn't make it out alive without the rest off them," Jordan explained.

The creatures had returned but look very, very hungry.

"…."

Sakashi ran forward and blacked out.

Jordan watched Sakashi kill one of them and almost die in the process. But no one wanted to stop him. Then they watched as Sakashi blacked out and stopped moving. The creature that Sakashi had killed was died. But, its blood wasn't red, it was purple. And now they had no other chose but to us what they have studied. Jordan ran back, put down what Sakashi gave him before they went in.

Run, I will go get Sakashi and we won't have to look at this place again."

"Why? We need to…No way! We are not going to move to that resort. It's too dangerous," James explained.  
"It's the only way. Sakashi blacked out and no one has the power to kill those things like he just did. And we don't now what might happen if we do kill them."

"Fine, but if we are going to do that, then we will move Brittany's body out of here to bury her."

"Alright but, hurry it up then!" Jordan yelled.

James picked up Brittany's body and put it outside. Jordan had set the bomb so that they could get out. Natalie had made a hole for Brittany to be put in. And they ran from the school.

5…4…3…2…1…and the explosion went. And nothing was left of the school or where the trees were. They had done it. The creatures were destroyed and the school was gone. There was nothing left of what happened that faithful day.

"What was that?" asked Natalie. A shadow had run by her and was gone in seconds. They couldn't get a glimpse of it, but it was big.


End file.
